


Liquid Confidence

by husbandsuho



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, House Party, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, bottom!ravi, top!hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing heavily he sat down on the carpeted ground and lent his head back against the chair and Hakyeon’s squirming leg.<br/>“You didn’t tell me Hongbin was going to be here.”<br/>The pair silenced their fighting at Wonshik’s words, rolling their eyes at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long obsessing over/writing this omg, but I really hope you like this. I can't even with these two, sorry for how long it got, it totally ran aways from me. P.S I edited this really lazily so sorry for mistakes.

Thudding base lines and drum beats filled the smokey air, drowning out almost any other noise aside from the array of shouts and screams drifting from the makeshift dance floor. People filled every inch of the old house, sitting anywhere possible. Wonshik had snagged himself an incredibly comfy perch on the armrest of a lumpy armchair, in which Hakyeon and Jaehwan had strategically squeezed themselves into. Not that it was an easy fit, with Jaehwan ending up half on Hakyeon’s lap, who felt no obligation to keep his complaints of Jaehwan's “bony ass” to himself.

“Ugh seriously do you even have an ass or is it just your fucking skeleton?”

Jaehwan pursed his lips cutely, blinking sweetly at Hakyeon, and screeched in his ear. Wonshik sighed, “why am I even friends with you guys, honestly.”

“Yah! How could you say that, you love us.” Hakyeon’s hand smacked Wonshik’s arm, just hard enough to make him wobble on his precarious perch, and he dropped his drink in an attempt not to fall flat on his face.

“Fuck you guys.”

Snickering followed him as he got up to get another drink and something to wipe away the dark liquid soaking his shirt. He was definitely going to need a new shirt to go home now. A table covered in various liqueurs and spirits stood to the side of the room, large iceboxes and kegs flanking it. How anyone could afford that much alcohol was beyond Wonshik, especially someone who owned a house as dilapidated as this one. He decided to opt for a lighter liquid, one which wouldn’t stain as bad as the cola mixture all over his shirt.

Grabbing a beer from the cool box he turned to return to his (now damp) perch and prepared to hedge Jaehwan and Hakyeon’s bickering. But a familiar laugh from his right stopped him. Looking around he saw a group of guys standing by the foot of the stairs, all laughing together. But one laugh stood out. Lee Hongbin, the nominated school idol and coolest guy at their school stood facing towards Wonshik, a dimply laugh on his face. Wonshik froze at the sight, his breath catching at the low laugh. A soft halo of smokey light seemed to hover around the laughing boy, glinting faintly off his hair, which was styled in the most careful yet natural ruffle, sweeping onto his face. A strand hung down in front of his face and Wonshik’s fingers itched to brush it out of the way of his dark eyes.

But the sudden racing of his heart stopped him and he turned sharply on his heel and strode back toward his bickering friends. Breathing heavily he sat down on the carpeted ground and lent his head back against the chair and Hakyeon’s squirming leg.

“You didn’t tell me Hongbin was going to be here.”

The pair silenced their fighting at Wonshik’s words, rolling their eyes at each other.

“Yeah of course he’s going to be here, it’s an after game party, and he’s friends with over half the football team.” Jaehwan’s words did little to help the tightening in Wonshik’s chest, the rapid heartbeat that refused to slow down.

“I want to go home,” he groaned, pressing his face into Hakyeon’s leg. Hakyeon sighed.

“Don’t be such a push over, this is a great chance for you to talk to him!”

“Don’t test me Hakyeon.”

Another sigh, louder this time. Hakyeon reached down and grabbed Wonshik’s shirt lightly. Wonshik groaned again, sick of Hakyeon’s meddling.

“Just talk to him Wonshik, pining after him all your life is going to help nothing. And honestly we’re getting sick of hearing ‘how pretty Hongbin was in math today’. We get it, he’s always pretty in math.”

Wonshik licked his lips, looking up at Jaehwan who nodded in agreement.

So he thought about it, like so many times before, thought about approaching Hongbin, the most beautiful person he’d seen in his life and just… talking to him. What was he even supposed to say? He couldn’t just talk about the weather or school, that’d be too boring. And besides, he was always around his friends, who were way more interesting than Wonshik could ever be. What was the point if he had nothing to make an impression, if he was just going to be one of the many faces Hongbin couldn’t quite put a name too.

“Just, can we forget about it tonight guys? I mean, there’s plenty of other parties, right?”

Hakyeon huffed, falling back into the chair. Jaehwan fell with him, squawking indignantly.

“Fine whatever, but I’m not being dragged down with you,” Hakyeon said, eyes trained towards the chairs on the other side of the room. Wonshik followed his gaze and spotted the tall dark haired boy sitting alone, playing nervously with the little umbrella sticking out of his drink. Of course, he thought, gazing back up at Hakyeon, who had a starved look in his eyes.

It wasn’t long before Wonshik was on the dance floor, increasingly more intoxicated and rowdy. He was dancing alone, Hakyeon having slunk off to lurk around Taekwoon, and Jaehwan no where in sight. As far as Wonshik could tell, Hakyeon still hadn’t actually succeeded in having an actual conversation with the boy, rather sitting beside him garbling about anything that came to mind.

It was nearing the wee hours of the morning, but the party seemed to still be in full swing, save for the few passed out people scattered around the house. There were less people on the dance flop by then, but Wonshik continued to dance, turning to the multiple girls still on the dance floor. They went to him easily. He knew most of them from school, from flirting with them in the hallways and class. A couple flocked around him, hands roaming his arms and chest. They laughed lightly at his attempts to dance seriously. Even though they flirted with him regularly, he knew they all had their eyes on other guys at the party and that some of them were simply using him to draw jealousy. He didn’t really mind, he enjoyed their company but wasn’t fussed whether or not it ever became anything more. At least not recently…

“Who wants to play spin the bottle?!”

The voice rung through the crowd. A couple people whooped loudly, Wonshik included. The girls giggled when he winked at them cheekily, before moving to find the source of the suggestion. He couldn’t see anything beside an empty beer bottle held up in front of a small group of people. But he also saw a certain dimpled someone following up the back of the group, a cheery smile on his face.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Wonshik quickly followed the group into the other room, where everyone had organised them self in a small circle around the bottle. Wonshik sat down next to Hakyeon, who look miffed but determined. Swaying lightly where he sat, Wonshik looked around the circle. Hongbin sat across from him, long legs bent to his chest. He had two girls beside him, who found any excuse to put their hands on his arms. One rolled up the sleeve of his shirt slowly, fingers brushing his toned arms over and over. She leaned up and whispered something into his ear, hands moving languidly up his arm. Hongbin smiled warmly at her and nodded, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Wonshik frowned at the sight.

He knew Hongbin had hoards of girls chasing after him, but he never really seemed to return the sentiment, preferring to stay on a friendly level with them. Wonshik liked the distance Hongbin kept from them. It gave him some hope. But seeing him so close to someone sent a pang of jealousy through Wonshik’s stomach. He didn’t like it, didn’t like the way they looked at each other, the way he seemed to be giving her what she so desperately wanted. And it was something Wonshik had desperately wanted since he’d first seen him sitting in his math class.

With a scowl he settled back, stretching his legs out. The first person to spin was one of the girls he’d been dancing with earlier. Her spin landed on her friend beside her. A few of the guys whooped and whistled at their kiss. Ravi usually would have been among them, but he was too focused on the way the girl was playing with Hongbin’s fingers to care. Hakyeon sighed beside him and rolled his eyes, grabbing the bottle to spin for his turn. Wonshik could see him scanning the circle, obviously calculating how hard to spin the bottle so it would point to Taekwoon. He spun carefully, but it overshot a few people and landed on Jaehwan. A groan. Jaehwan grinned wickedly, crooking his finger mockingly.

“I knew you wanted me,” Jaehwan said lightly, fluttering his eyes. Hakyeon huffed and crawled towards him, pressing a quick peck to his lips (which earned more whooping) before slapping him hard on the arm, “you wish.”

Wonshik knew he was next, but his attention was still fixed on Hongbin and the girl, who were whispering softly to one and other. He growled under his breath, jaw clenching. He didn’t like it. He felt Hakyeon poke him and tell him it was his turn. Huffing, he took the bottle from him and placed it back in the centre. Hakyeon raised his eyebrows at him, glancing quickly towards the other side of the circle. Wonshik smiled. Leaning forward he gripped the bottle, trying to calculate the strength of his spin. But before he moved to spin he thought about what had just happened to Hakyeon. He didn’t really fancy kissing any of the girls gathered around Hongbin, as pretty as they were. A couple voices urged him on, wanting to get on with the game so they could have their chance. Why did he have to leave it up to chance?

Taking a deep breath Wonshik looked up, staring dead into Hongbin’s eyes. He smirked lightly and sharply guided the bottle to point to the boy across from him.

“Oops.”

More whooping ensued, as well as some whining from those who also wanted the chance to lock lips with Hongbin. Wonshik recoiled a little, embarrassment catching up with him. Of course Hongbin wouldn’t go along with that. Who would want to kiss Wonshik anyway, even if it was in a game? He sat back, watching Hongbin like a deer caught in headlights, his heart rate rising sharply. He hadn’t really just done that, had he? It had to just be another one of his fantasies.

However, unexpectedly, Hongbin smirked back at him, and rose to his knees.

“Well, come on,” he said softly, motioning for Wonshik to join him. Wonshik gurgled. No way was that actually happening.

But apparently it was, since Hakyeon elbowed him, hard, and Wonshik shot up, wobbling as he shuffled toward to waiting boy. He couldn’t calm his heart rate a bit, his mouth dry all of a sudden. Hongbin was still smiling gently, looking a great deal more relaxed than Wonshik felt.

The room was so loud, with the music still pumping and everyone on the circle riled up by the (sexual) tension in the smoky air. But as soon as Hongbin reached out to hold Wonshik’s arm it all went quiet. He could only hear the rapid intake of air through his lungs, the pounding of his heart as Hongbin pulled him closer. His eyes shut reflexly and he leaned forward, lips suddenly capture by Hongbin’s. It was awkward at first, Wonshik unable to soften his lips out of nervousness. He expected Hongbin to break away quickly, leave him with an innocent kiss, but he surprised Wonshik once again by parting his lips softly, letting his tongue flick out to taste Wonshik’s still tense lips. His mind went into overdrive, dazed by what was happening, but he had enough sense left to finally react to what Hongbin was doing.

He let his mouth fall open, allowing Hongbin to slip his tongue past his lips. He felt a hand slide onto his waist, pulling him a little closer, so that their chest pressed lightly together. A soft sigh slipped from his lips. This was really happening. This was real life and Lee fucking Hongbin had his tongue inside his mouth. The thought buzzed through his body, charging him forward. He became bolder with his movements, sucking on Hongbin’s tongue lightly, and letting his hands slip into the others hair. A tiny growl rumbled through Hongbin’s throat, so quiet Wonshik almost missed it. But he heard it, the low rumble so addictively arousing. It made him slump slightly, pressing further into the boy in front of him, letting his lips crash harder and faster into those soft pink lips. The squealing had definitely gotten louder, breaking through Wonshik’s dreamlike state. Most of the girls were squealing loudly, likely unsure how to react to the guy they all fawned over making out with some loser. But it was hard to care when Hongbin bit lightly on his lip.

“Oh my god, get a room!”  
Jaehwan’s voice pierced through the little bubble they’d created. Hongbin was the first to break away, having to push Wonshik back, who was entirely ready to ignore Jaehwan. But the look Hongbin gave him after he finally pulled away made him forget about that. A devilish smirk was now on his usually kind and pleasant face, his eyes speaking in ways that were anything but innocent. Wonshik fell back on his ass less than gracefully seeing that look in Hongbin's eyes, which seemed to disappear entirely after he broke his gaze, the sweet innocence back as though it had never left.

The game continued and all the while Wonshik could swear Hongbin was staring at him. But every time he looked to check, he was just pleasantly watching the game unfold. Wonshik had a lot of trouble focusing on the game, which was pretty tame for a spin the bottle game full of intoxicated students. He only had to kiss one other person, a girl from his homeroom, but he didn’t let it last long, pulling away almost as soon as it began. No one else had enough luck to land on Hongbin, much to their frustration. The fact comforted Wonshik slightly, allowing him to pretend his kiss was special, that Hongbin wouldn’t do exactly the same thing with anyone else. It was nice to feel special, but Wonshik didn’t let himself wallow in it like he’d like to, since he was sure the illusion would be shattered as soon as the game was over. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Hongbin getting a little more than friendly with someone at other parties. The game began to fizzle out when people began to leave with their kissing partners, people growing tired of the game. Wonshik finally left the circle when Hakyeon had had enough, after his fourth failed try at his spin landing on Taekwoon. He let his eyes linger on Hongbin as he stood up, let him soak up the last feelings of the kiss.

“You know what, fuck that game.”

Hakyeon seemed less than pleased in the aftermath, a scowl etched across his face. Jaehwan joined them quickly, some lipstick still staining his mouth.

“You and Hongbin huh?” He said cheekily, elbowing Wonshik lightly.

Wonshik laughed softly, but waved his hand, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Hakyeon and Jaehwan both groaned, but didn’t push him on it. Instead they allowed Hakyeon to vent about how “incredibly childish” spin the bottle is anyway. Wonshik nodded along absently as they wandered towards the drinks table, snagging another beer. He’d sobered up considerably, and he thought he’d prefer not to have to deal with panic attacks at the present moment.

“What’re you having?”

A hand touched lightly at his fingers, shifting them slightly to see the label of the bottle he was holding. Startled, Wonshik looked up to come face to face with Hongbin. He choked again.

“Oh um, just ah… Just a beer?” He squeaked. Hongbin smiled softly at him, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. It made Wonshik shiver. He couldn’t wrap his mind around why he was seeing Hongbin again so soon. He felt like he couldn’t breathe properly.

“Is it nice?”

Wonshik could feel Hakyeon and Jaehwan’s eyes boring into the back of his head and his face heated up considerably. God, did those guys not know how to be cool?

“Um ah yeah it’s okay I guess? Alright for party beer I mean.” He laughed nervously, unsure of how to act. Cool was probably the best option, but his already worked up nerves weren’t the best for that. He leaned against the table, trying to look slightly more relaxed.

“Can I try?”

Hongbin didn’t wait for a full answer, only an awkward stutter from Wonshik, before he took the bottle from his hand and brought it up to his lips. Ever so slowly he took a sip, his eyes fluttering closed and his neck stretching as he lifted the bottle. Wonshik felt saliva gather in his mouth and he gulped quickly. Humming contently, Hongbin held out the bottle for Wonshik to take. But he shook his head quickly, with a slight smile.

“Nah you keep it, I can get another one.”

Hongbin tilted his head a little, “really?”

He flapped his hand almost wildly as he bent down to retrieve another bottle from the cooler. The bottle almost slipped from his grip when he looked up.

“Oh ah, y-yeah sure dude.” Dude? Seriously? “But I never really see you drink at parties though so, you don’t have to.”

Hongbin laughed lightly, “ah no, I guess I restrain myself usually. But who says I can’t have a little fun tonight?”

Wonshik could have sworn he saw Hongbin wink as he said it, and he could feel himself gurgling again. This was way too much for him.

“I saw you dancing before,” Hongbin said suddenly, tilting his head playfully, “you seem popular with the girls.”

Wonshik couldn’t help but snort. If only he knew how untrue that was.

“Not really, but I’m not exactly interested in them anyway.”

He hadn’t really meant to say that, and he seized up a little after the words were out. He was usually more careful about that, especially around the guy he’d been fawning over for the past 3 years.

“Oh?”

Hongbin quirked an eyebrow, a small smile creeping onto his face. Wonshik shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He felt as though someone should have said something about the kiss by then. He looked behind him quickly to check Jaehwan and Hakyeon were still there, surprised to see them turned away from him, obviously trying to eavesdrop ‘inconspicuously’. The fact either one of them hadn’t screeched about it yet astounded him.

“Hey you wanna sit down?” Hongbin asked. There was very slight glaze over his eyes and Wonshik vaguely noticed the bottle previously in his hand was sitting empty on the table, a full one replacing it.

Once again Hongbin’s hand was on his wrist, and without an answer from him, Wonshik was pulled towards the now empty couch. He shot a confused look back at Hakyeon and Jaehwan, who looked like they were about to explode, before he was pulled down onto the couch next to Hongbin.

“Huh?” Wonshik said, when he noticed Hongbin had spoken. Another smirk.

“I said its a shame we haven’t talked before, Wonshik.”

That surprised him. Hongbin knew his name?

Something heavy landed on his thigh and Wonshik dazedly realised it was Hongbin’s hand. Hongbin took another long swig from his bottle, his gaze still fixed on Wonshik. It made him feel overly warm, being stared at in that way. He looked different from usual, but he couldn’t place his finger on how. Something in his eyes seemed to reflect differently, somewhat darker.

Wonshik slowly seemed to realise what was happening, or at least what he dreamed it could be. Testing the waters, Wonshik brought his hand up to stroke ever so lightly at Hongbin’s cheek, the contact making his fingertips fizzle with energy. Hongbin sighed softly, nuzzling his face closer into Wonshik’s hand.  
Okay that was definitely not real, was it? How long Wonshik had dreamed of touching Hongbin, of being so close he could feel his breath wash out over him softly. When had they even gotten that close?

“Your lips are really soft,” Wonshik blurted suddenly, his fingertips still dragging softly over Hongbin’s cheek bone.

That made Hongbin laugh loudly, and Wonshik cringed instantly. He’d definitely ruined it. Their kiss seemed like distant memory, though it’d only been a couple of minutes before. But Wonshik couldn’t keep how good Hongbin’s lips had felt against his off his mind. And it was hard not to tremble when Hongbin moved closer, his fingers digging softly into Wonshik’s thigh, and whispered, “thanks, you too.”

The proximity had Wonshik in a daze, his eyes fluttering closed as he dipped his head forward, letting his lips brush softly against Hongbin’s for the second time that night. But this time, the zing that rushed through him urged him forward, and he crushed his lips hastily to the others, hands coming up to grip at Hongbin’s arms. He kissed him harder this time, pressing himself flush against Hongbin.

Wonshik had always been good at kissing, and he was quite aware of this talent. He prided himself on being able to make someone melt under his lips, pliant from the way he lead the kiss. He wanted to show this to Hongbin, but it was made hard by how Hongbin tried to do exactly the same thing. He pressed forward, a hand coming up into Wonshik’s hair so he could tilt his head back, letting his mouth fall open ever so slightly. A small moan reverberated through Wonshik’s chest, and he heard Hongbin huff in response. The way Hongbin was sucking and biting at Wonshik’s lips made it very difficult for him to remember that was exactly what he had wanted to do. He’d always imaged it going differently, with Hongbin whining his name needfully, completely at his mercy. But this wasn’t half bad either, perhaps even better.  
It was then Wonshik seemed to remember they were still in a room full of people. Though public make outs were a given at any of those parties, seeing Hongbin hooking up with anyone ever was quite a novelty, especially with a guy. He hadn’t even known Hongbin was into guys at all. Wonshik didn’t quite like the idea of others seeing them if things got even more… out of hand.

Breaking away with a gasp, Wonshik put a hand on Hongbin’s chest. His hair was a mess, making him look all the more devilishly handsome. Wonshik couldn’t even remember putting his hands in his hair.

“Is there somewhere more… private we can go?”

Hongbin let out a breathy laugh at Wonshik’s request, but stood immediately, holding out his hand for Wonshik to take. They moved through the crowded room together to a set of stairs leading downwards. It was quieter down there, only a few people around. He was lead down a wide hallway, and into one of the doors.  
They room they stood in was small and dim, the only light seeping in from a window on the far wall, but it felt comfortable.

“Can we be here?” Wonshik couldn’t help but ask. Hongbin smirked.

“Yeah, it’s my room.”

Wonshik gaped. They were in Hongbin's house? The thought of Hongbin, or anyone really, would actually live in such a run down house was a little hard to believe. The back half didn’t even have a roof.

“You live here?”

“No not really, my parents bought the place as an investment. They’re planning on remodelling it, but I thought I’d make some use of it before they did anything.”

Wonshik mouthed an “oh”, looking around the room again. It looked well lived in, the sheets on the bed a little crumpled, and dozens of poster littered the walls. It looked as though Hongbin spent a lot of time there. Wonshik wanted to ask him about that, but the way he was biting at his lip was becoming quite distracting. Wonshik hummed again, shelving his questions for later, and moved towards Hongbin, bringing his hands to his shoulders. He smiled softly, and pressed his lips firmly to Hongbin’s, pushing him hastily back against the wall. At that point Wonshik thought he’d probably never done that much kissing in one night. But Hongbin’s lips against his was heady and addictive.

He let his hands rest on the wall, caging Hongbin against his body. Their lips slid wetly across each other, huffs of warm air between them. Hongbin’s hands, which had been holding lightly at Wonshik’s waist, slid down to grasp at his ass. A small yelp slid from Wonshik’s lips at the sensation. He wasn’t used to being so shamelessly groped. Hongbin’s thigh slid quickly between Wonshik’s legs, and before he knew it, rather than trapping Hongbin to the wall, he was being held up by the dimpled boy, weak under his hands. The way Hongbin’s thigh ground ever so slowly against Wonshik’s now blindingly obvious erection had him panting, hand coming down to grip at the others shoulder.

“Ah fuck.”

Hongbin’s voice sounded low beside Wonshik’s ear, a tongue following to lap at his earlobe. He whined at the sensation.

Suddenly, Hongbin had his hand under Wonshik’s thigh, quickly flipping him so his back was now against the wall, and his leg hiked up beside Hongbin’s hip. Another hand tangled into his hair, yanking his head back roughly and Hongbin’s lips were on his neck, a tongue darting out to lap at the hot skin.

Wonshik couldn’t make his mind focus, still confused as to how he found himself in this position when he clearly remembered it being him roughly pushing Hongbin to the wall.

“God I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Hongbin murmured to himself, the words sending wonderful vibrations over Wonshik’s throat. That sentence had his head reeling. What was that supposed to mean? He opened his mouth to ask, but the sounds were replaced with a choked moan when Hongbin rolled his hips forward. Hongbin was hard, his trapped cock pressing into Wonshik’s hip and it made Wonshik smirk faintly.

He felt a little useless, leaning against the wall without contributing much, so he reached between them and cupped his hand over the bulge in Hongbin’s jeans. A growl tickled Wonshik’s skin and Hongbin’s lips were on his again, his hips rutting against Wonshik’s hand. They both gasped at the friction.

“Come,” Hongbin said suddenly, pulling Wonshik towards the large bed. A buzz ran through him as he was pushed down onto the bed, Hongbin’s mouth immediately back on him. He whined again when Hongbin peppered kisses down his throat, lips gliding over his sternum. Wonshik’s mind was a complete blur, he still couldn’t wrap his head around how this was happening. He’d spent years of watching an obsessing over Hongbin, trying to find a way to get to know him. And there he was, less than an hour after his first real interaction with him, moaning beneath him with Hongbin’s fingers creeping underneath his shirt.

Wonshik felt Hongbin begin to lift up his shirt, and sat up a little in order to get the clothing off. Hongbin sat back between Wonshik’s legs, hands resting softly on his abdomen.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, and Wonshik felt his heart stop.

“Is this real?” He whispered, more to himself, but he was surprised when Hongbin laughed. He cocked his head at it, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

“'Course it’s real,” Hongbin laughed, his fingers digging softly into Wonshik’s muscle. Hongbin continued to laugh softly to himself, bringing a small smile to Wonshik’s face.

“I just…” Wonshik started, unsure what to say, “I never thought this would happen with… with you…”

Hongbin laughed again, leaning down so his nose tickled at Wonshik’s. His face felt like it was positively on fire.

“You don’t even know, do you,” Hongbin murmured, eyes fluttering slightly. Wonshik held his breath. He wasn’t sure what Hongbin meant and butterflies began to rise in his stomach.

“I like you,” he breathed, the low sounds so close to Wonshik’s lips now, “I think you’re wonderful.”

Wonshik was fairly certain his heart was going to be permanently damaged from all the starting and stopping it had been doing recently. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and when Hongbin pressed his lips lightly to his he was sure he’d died and had gone to heaven. He wanted to scream out of joy at that moment, but Hongbin’s hands sliding lower down his body distracted him of that for the moment. The light pressure of Hongbin’s lips on his was becoming unsatisfactory, and Wonshik pushed himself up on his elbow to bring his hand up into Hongbin’s hair. Hongbin’s fingertips dipped under the hem of his pants, smoothing over the soft skin and hair there. Wonshik groaned into Hongbin’s mouth, the proximity of his hand making his cock twitch. He blushed again, feeling way too needy. Hongbin pulled back and grinned at him, hands flying to the zip of Wonshik’s pants. His eyes never left Wonshik’s as he slowly undid the zipper, and hooked his fingers around the waist band. Another sigh left Wonshik’s mouth and he lifted his hips slightly to make room, teeth digging into his lip. Hongbin’s eyes went dark as he pulled the pants off. This left Wonshik only in his underwear, cock straining against the thin fabric, while Hongbin was still fully clothed. His hands itched to unbutton Hongbin’s shirt, but when he tried to do so his hands were simply pushed away.

“Wait,” Hongbin breathed onto his lips, giving him a quick peck before moving down, lips suddenly on his chest, his stomach, working down ever so slowly.

“Oh god,” Wonshik breathed heavily. Hongbin chuckled darkly, hot breath washing out over clothed skin, much lower than Wonshik was expecting. A high keen left Wonshik’s lips when plush lips brushed over his clothed cock, his tongue flicking out, wet and hot against him. His hands moved to Hongbin’s head reflexly, fingers curling into his hair. Another chuckle and his tongue ground down harder, leaving a warm wet patch. Wonshik felt so worked up already that the small contact already had him on edge. But Hongbin persisted and finally pulled off the last article of clothing, hand immediately wrapping around his shaft.

“Ah fuck, H-Hongbin I-” he choked. But all he got in return was another dark smirk before those plush lips wrapped around the head of his cock. His tongue lapped lazily at the tip, pausing every so often. Wonshik couldn’t decide if he was glad of the slow pace, since it gave him a chance to gather his mind, but still kept him so on edge. He never sunk down, only holding back, lapping slowly and softly at the tip, his hand gently stroking the rest. Wonshik was desperate to buck up into that wet heat, but Hongbin’s other hand held down his hips. His fingers tightened considerably in Hongbin’s hair when he sped up the gentle flicking of his tongue. He didn’t think he could last much longer.

“Ah s-stop I’m, I can’t…” Wonshik breathed, brain unable to form a coherent sentence. But Hongbin seemed to understand, since he pulled away quickly and shuffled up again, kneeling between Wonshik’s thighs. Suddenly Wonshik felt way too exposed, naked, sweaty and panting with a fully clothed Hongbin between his legs. He couldn’t stand it. Sitting up quickly, he didn’t let him push his hands away this time, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. That didn’t stop Hongbin from pressing slow kisses to Wonshik’s neck. God when did buttons get so hard to undo.

“Here,” Hongbin murmured, undoing the rest of the buttons and shucking off the shirt. Wonshik laughed nervously. It felt so intimate, sitting there in front each other, his hands smoothing over Hongbin’s chest. The way Hongbin looked at him made a warm feeling rise in his chest.

“I um…” Wonshik started, “D-do you have like… lube and stuff?”

He felt like he was 14 again, awkward and nervous. But who wouldn’t be nervous asking Hongbin it he hade lube. Hongbin smirked again and nodded, leaning over to open a draw in his bedside table. He sat back on his heels with a soft smile, looking up at Wonshik almost… shyly. The contrast between Hongbin’s two personas was almost a little scary, the way he could switch from dark and sexy back to sweet and shy so quickly. But Wonshik quite liked it.

“Have you, ah... have you bottomed before?”

Wonshik choked. Hongbin hid his laugh behind his hand.

Wonshik’s sexual history wasn’t exactly expansive, but he had… bottomed before. Once. He couldn’t say it had been his favourite experience though. But really, nothing else he’d experienced came anywhere close to what it felt like right then with Hongbin.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Hongbin said quickly, “I was just wondering…”

Wonshik blushed. How did it get so awkward? It was kind of cute.

“No um, no I… want to,” he said with a soft laugh, hand coming up to rub softly at the back of Hongbin’s neck. Wonshik wasn’t really used to feeling submissive, since he usually preferred to lead. But the way Hongbin had been with him earlier, he couldn’t deny that he liked it. A lot.

Hongbin smiled sweetly, but the darkness was definitely back in his eyes.

“Fuck you’re so hot,” Hongbin murmured, pushing Wonshik back down. His hands slid down to Wonshik’s thighs, thumbs rubbing slow circles. They kissed again, both breathing heavily. Hongbin wiggled closer, his legs brushing against Wonshik’s, and he was reminded of the article of clothing still in the way.

“God just take your pants off already,” he whined. Hongbin’s laugh washed over his lips and he pushed back, letting Wonshik fumble with his pants. The fabric was hastily pushed down, and Hongbin kicked them off quickly.

Hongbin leaned down again, letting his teeth graze at Wonshik’s lip, and Wonshik let out a groan when their cocks brushed together. He slid his hand down, wrapping his hand around Hongbin’s cock, letting his calloused fingers glide softly over the hot flesh. Hongbin groaned into their kiss, panting slightly.

“Sh-shit. Please, j-just fuck me already,” Wonshik panted hotly. He was shaking from the anticipation, letting his legs fall open even more.

“So needy,” Hongbin hummed, but he obliged Wonshik, sitting back slightly and fishing for the lube left abandoned on the sheets. Wonshik watched, heart racing, as Hongbin popped the cap, letting copious amounts of the liquid coat his fingers. Without much warning, he pressed his slick finger to Wonshik’s entrance, but only teasing. He let his finger rub soft circles over the sensitive skin, leaving Wonshik huffing into his hand, which he'd brought up to cover his mouth.

“Don’t do that,” Hongbin growled, flicking the hand away, “I want to hear you.”

Wonshik blushed, but lowered his hand, opting rather to grasp at Hongbin’s arm. He could feel the muscles there tense and relax as Hongbin continued to tease, only pressing lightly. Nails dug into his bicep, Wonshik’s hums turning into impatient groans. Hongbin grinned up at him and, finally, pressed a finger inside. He kept up the slow rhythm, shallow a slow thrusts of the digit.

“Come on,” Wonshik groaned, hips jerking slightly, trying to get more. Another infuriating smirk from Hongbin, and another finger was added, drawing a choked off grunt from Wonshik. He sped up the rhythm ever so slowly, fingers scissoring every so often. Wonshik lay there, revelling in the feeling, but when Hongbin didn’t give him any more he let his free hand fall between his legs, feeling Hongbin’s hand there. Wonshik looked up him pleadingly, and Hongbin seemed to understand, grabbing the lube again and squeezed more cool liquid where his hand was working, coating Wonshik’s waiting fingers. Without much pause, Wonshik pressed his own finger in to join Hongbin’s. Hongbin groaned at the sight. Their hands worked together, Wonshik’s slightly more urgent than Hongbin’s slow thrusts.

“Ah,” Wonshik breathed, eyes fluttering closed. He felt Hongbin press a kiss to his knee and he crooked a smile. He still wanted more though, and soon enough he withdrew his finger, Hongbin’s still working there. He couldn’t even form words to tell Hongbin it was enough. He pulled weakly at his arm, trying to pull Hongbin up towards him, and with a final press of his fingers Hongbin withdrew them, leaving Wonshik clenching around nothing again. He opened his eyes again, breathless as he heard more than saw Hongbin roll on a condom, slicking himself up. He looked so good there, the dim light from the window shining off his damp skin, hair a mess and eyes half lidded. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips. Wonshik pushed himself up, resting his back on the wall behind him and reached out his hand for Hongbin.

“So impatient,” Hongbin chuckled, shuffling between Wonshik’s legs.

“Who could blame me,” he retorted breathlessly, hooking his arm around Hongbin’s neck. Their lips connected again, Hongbin’s tongue flicking hotly into Wonshik’s mouth and he moaned softly when he sucked lightly on the muscle. Finally, Wonshik felt Hongbin position himself, and ever so slowly he slid in. Wonshik gurgled at the stretch, his hands flailing a little. Hongbin thrust in slowly, letting Wonshik get used to the feeling.

“Ah,” Wonshik gasped when Hongbin pulled out again, snapping forward swiftly. He set a steady rhythm, and it was all Wonshik could do not to fall apart right there. He slid down the wall, and Hongbin sunk deeper into him than before, drawing out a long moan. His hand fisted into the sheets above him.

“You look good like this,” Hongbin hummed, licking a stripe along Wonshik’s cheek bone. Wonshik could only whimper in response since Hongbin was still thrusting into him so deliciously hard. His legs were shaking so hard he let out a sob, but he tried to control them so he could thrust back against Hongbin. It wasn’t exactly easy from their position but he hooked his arms around Hongbin’s neck, shakily pulling himself up.

“You want to turn around?”

Hongbin breathed the words so low Wonshik almost missed them under another one of his sobs. He nodded weakly and Hongbin slid out of him, letting him shakily flip over.

Big hands slid down his sides, sending a shiver through him. Hongbin’s hands came to rest on his hips, pulling him up slightly and suddenly thrust back into him.

“Oh fuck,” Wonshik gasped. The new angle let Hongbin slide deeper into him, in a way Wonshik wasn’t sure he’d last long with. Hongbin groaned behind him, letting a hand slide into his hair so he could yank Wonshik’s head back, and he sucked hard on his bottom lip. Wonshik rocked back against Hongbin’s thrust, moaning into

Hongbin’s mouth.

“Harder,” Wonshik said without thinking, his mind a total mess. When Hongbin did so, driving Wonshik down into the mattress harder than ever, the wind seemed to be knocked out of him. He felt Hongbin’s chest press flush against his back and he pressed his face harder into the sheets, drool gathering in the corner of his mouth and tears pricking his eyes. It was too much. With each thrust, he was rocked forward, cock dragging over the sheets. He felt so overstimulated, so close on edge.

“Uh fuck I-I’m so close-” he huffed, another groan humming through him. Hongbin positively purred at that, urged forward by the words. Leaning closer he hummed beside Wonshik’s ear.

“Come for me then,” he growled, thrusting forward hard.

And all too quickly Wonshik came with a long groan, harder than he could ever remember. The euphoric feeling buzzed through him while Hongbin continued to slid into him. He was so sensitive the movements sent shocks through him, his body shaking hard.

Hongbin still hadn’t come. Looking behind him, Wonshik moaned softly, clenching around him.

“Come on Bin,” he said softly. Hongbin cracked his eyes open and smirked, thrusting a few more time before he was coming, his head thrown back with a loud moan.

Slowly, Hongbin stilled, letting himself fall softly on Wonshik’s back. They were both still breathing heavily, trying desperately to get enough air into their lungs. This was especially hard for Wonshik with Hongbin pressing down on top of him, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed the warmth radiating off Hongbin’s body.

After several minutes Hongbin sighed and rolled off him, coming to rest beside him. He turned, head resting on his arm, and smiled at Wonshik, who was still lying in his front. Wonshik smiled back, but grimaced a little when he noticed the come still between him and the sheets. He groaned as he rolled away from it, looking down at his sticky stomach with a grimace.

“Sorry about your sheets,” Wonshik murmured, a blush rising on his face. Hongbin chuckled and bunched up the dirtied sheets, using them to wipe up Wonshik’s stomach and threw them over the side of the bed.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said with a cheeky smile, wriggling closer to him, “they were cheap sheets anyway.”

They lay there for a while, legs intertwined and foreheads rested together. Wonshik hummed happily, comfortable and completely sated.

“Thank you,” he murmured after a long time, almost sure Hongbin was asleep. But a small smile crept on the others lips and he cracked his eyes open, a certain warmth to his gaze.

“Thank you,” he whispered back, pressing a soft kiss to Wonshik’s nose. He sighed softly and wrapped an arm around him, snuggling closer to Wonshik. He hummed softly.

“Stay here tonight, please," Hongbin muttered through a yawn, "we can get McDonalds in the morning.”


End file.
